Disappeared
by Starlightfan800
Summary: What if Touya hadn't made it in time to save Yukito? Now with his best friend gone, Sakura wants to find a way to bring her guardian and number one person back. But with her magic not being enough, is there someone else to help her right nearby? Will Yukito come back or be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Disappeared Snow Bunny

**AN: This is a world where Yukito disappeared and Touya hadn't gotten time to give up his magic; however, there are two people could help the snow bunny come back. Will the beloved snow bunny, who everyone loved be gone for good?**

**Touya's school**

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Touya sat in the projector room, Yukito had disappeared; his best friend had disappeared. He would no longer see him waiting for them to ride to school together, no longer hang out together or anything. Everyone had asked where he had been. He and Yukito were supposed to be looking after the movie which Nakuru made. There was still video of his best friend.

_I never got to tell Yuki the truth and I never will now_ He thought to himself.

**Outside the project room**

Sakura didn't feel like watching the movie and Tomoyo and Syaoran were by her side. One of her guardians had disappeared. Okay, yes, Yue had been stuck up and annoying sometimes plus distant but they had started to get along.

"Yue-san and Yukito-san are gone forever," Sakura said as tears rolled down her face. "Only Kero-chan is left now and without another guardian…without Yue-san." The group of people started coming out.

"Do you want to head home, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she nodded and Syaoran followed her. Touya had decided to head home and just relax and escape from the world. Maybe this was just a bad dream.

He walked out of the school gates. "Touya-kun!" said an annoying voice as Nakuru grabbed onto his back. "Are you leaving already? Did Sakura-chan go home?" Touya took Nakuru off his shoulders and turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Where's the brat with blue hair?" He asked as Nakuru acted dumb.

"Do you mean Sakura-chan's friend? Eriol-kun?" She asked giggling. "I think he went home with her. Now, I need to get back to the Path of Stars." She began to walk away and turned over to look at Touya. "Say hi to Tsukishiro-kun for me."

_The annoying bugger knows Yuki is gone too!_ He thought.

**Sakura's room**

"Kero-chan, Yue-san's gone forever," Sakura sniffled. "It's all my fault." Kero had explained to her that her magic hadn't been enough support for his now dead younger brother. "Can I use the RETURN card and go talk to Clow-san? See if he may know a way to help Yue-san not disappear."

"He may know a way," Tomoyo looked at the sun guardian. Syaoran sighed, things were not going to get easy. "

"We can't let Yue-san and Yukito-san just no exist anymore," Sakura told her little guardian. "He was my friend and I loved Yukito-san." Kero flowed in the air and then came down to land into her hands.

"Alright, Sakura," he said to her. "Tomorrow morning we'll head to the shrine and you go to the past." Sakura smiled, for the first time in a couple days. "Cheer up a little, I'm sure we can get the snow bunny back."

"Thank you, Kero-chan," she said hugging him.

"Just don't get hurt while traveling," Syaoran told her. "You've already been in so much pain."

Tomoyo smiled over at the Chinese boy who blushed a bit. Then, the front door closed and Sakura opened the door; it was Touya all alone.

"Onii-chan," Sakura said as she ran up and hugged her brother. "Y-you knew Yukito-san wasn't human, didn't you? He's gone forever and it's all my fault, my magic wasn't enough." Touya bent down and hugged his sister. "O-onii-chan."

"I knew, Monster," he told her.

"Since when?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo came to her side.

"Since when I had met him," he explained simply. "It isn't your fault, Sakura." Touya used her actual name instead of bugging her right now, seeing she was in more pain than he was.

"But my power is weak…" she said crying again. "Yue-san…Yukito-san." She thought about the angel of the moon and the boy who would always toss her the little candy. "So, I guess you know my secret too?"

"Yes, I've known all along," he admitted to his younger sister. "Can I come in your room so we can talk about it?" Sakura nodded and Touya sat on the desk chair while Sakura sat on the bed.

"So, one day I opened a book in dad's office and a little beast name Kero-chan came out," she said showing Kero to her brother. "After, I collected cards called Clow Cards then I had a judgement where Yukito-san had transformed into Yue-san. After, I was named the new master and Yukito-san started eating more and more to keep Yue-san from disappearing but it didn't work and now he's gone. I had changed all of the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards while he was here."

Sakura got off the bed and show her brother the book who opened it up.

All the cards were pink with stars on them except two. "LIGHT and DARK?"

"I need to change the two but Kero told me without Yue-san, it's impossible," Sakura explained. "So, the deck isn't fully mine in a way." There was a knock on the door, Sakura was going to go get it but Tomoyo did.

Tomoyo opened the door and saw Eriol. "Eriol-kun, what brings you by to Sakura-chan's house?"

"There is something I must tell Sakura-san," he explained as Tomoyo directed him to where her best friend was. The door opened a bit to show Eriol and Tomoyo then.

"Eriol-kun, why are you here?" Sakura asked, her face still red from crying.

"Sakura-san, there is something I must tell you. I was planning to talk to you later about it but since something happened which went unplanned," he said looking at Kero who was in stuffed toy mode.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked with a tone, somewhat rude as Tomoyo sat back down on the bed.

"My name in this life is Eriol," he said. "But my name in the past was Clow Reed."

AN: Review please~! Don't worry by the way, the next chapters will become better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2.

Title: Eriol is Clow Reed?

"That's impossible," Kero spoke up then. "Clow's been dead for a long time, there's no way he'd be back." Eriol smiled Clow's smile.

"Let me explain, Kereberos," the young boy claimed as he stood near Sakura's t.v.

"C-Clow," Kero said.

Eriol explained what had intended to happen, to make sure Sakura transformed the cards and he had planned for everyone to be to sleep; however, that had changed. He explained that Clow had given his memories to him and therefore, he knew his plans.

"So Clow planned Yue NOT to disappear?" Kero asked as Eriol nodded. "What was supposed to happen?" Eriol looked at Touya.

"Your brother, Sakura-san," Eriol said looking at her. "Was supposed to give Yue his powers but he didn't make it in time which is partially Ruby Moon's fault, or as you all know her as Akizuki Nakuru."

"Onii-chan's classmate?" Sakura asked. "She's horrible! She's horrible!" Sakura shook her head.

"I created her but her personality is just a bit off what I expected," he explained. "This was supposed to happen after our little battle but we can both save Yue and Yukito."

"How?" Sakura asked. "I was thinking of using the RETURN card to talk to Clow…" Eriol shook his head.

"The past can't be changed, Sakura-san," he explained. "Clow would still die, leaving his two guardians within the book and create me to keep an eye on everything. Clow wouldn't know what to do, even though he had been the strongest magician back that long ago."

"Then, what do we do?" Kero asked looking at his former master's reincarnation.

"As Sakura-san was thinking, the RETURN card does bring one to the past but they can not do anything while there," he explained. "All they can do is watch, just like a movie. Just as Clow did with me, we can create him a new body; he would still be Yukito and Yue would still be Yue. But that takes a lot of power."

"How much is a lot?" Sakura asked, a bit scared to hear the answer.

"Possibly a three days, it can kill someone," he said as Sakura looked shocked. "However, our magic will be put together, Sakura-san."

"So, what you're saying is that we're going to skip school for this right?" Sakura asked as Eriol nodded.

"Your concentration must only be focused on your magic and not anything else plus your love for Yue and Yukito-san, he did have a spirit despite the fact he isn't human," Eriol explained.

"So, Yuki had a spirit just like anyone? So did Yue?" Touya finally spoke up looking at the young boy with glasses.

"Yes, everything, including creations of Clow's have spirits," he explained. "All living things have them. Will you help me Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded right away. "To make onii-chan happy again and make sure Yukito-san and Yue-san can come back here to be with us again." Eriol smiled and Touya sat there while Eriol suddenly looked at him. "Kinomoto-kun, you may want to stay as well for this; Yukito will be emotional once he returns."

Touya was about to speak when the brat interrupted, "Does his spirit go to another place other than Heaven. Did Clow ever have another guardian that died?" Eriol shook his head but then looked at Syaoran.

"Yukito's spirit is in a different world, at the moment he is lost; I can feel his aura still lingering," Eriol explained. "Both of Clow's guardians had auras and Yue's is white to resemble the moon, while Kero-san's over there is a gold colour which represents the sun."

"Is Yue-san's aura weak?" Sakura asked curiously. "I mean, since he isn't with us right now?"

Eriol looked at the little plushie verison of Kero. "No, it is still very strong. Tomorrow is the New Moon night and it would be best to start then because Yue's aura shines very bright on that night and he will mostly understand we're calling to him."

"Just a question, why can't we create the same body for Tsukishiro-san?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, somewhat confused.

"It is just like what Clow did for me, I do not have the same body as he did," Eriol explained, "If he looks the same it is probably a love from people or a special person." Eriol looked over a Touya as Sakura was confused, Tomoyo smiled meanwhile Syaoran's eyes went wide.

"I don't get it," Sakura said with a sweat drop roll behind her head.

"You will, Sakura-san," Eriol explained. "Now, we should start the magic at my house, there is a basement with plenty of room. So, Daidouji-san, Sakura-san, Li-san, Kinomoto-san please come to my house with me."

"But…Akizuki is there," Touya said as Eriol only smiled.

"She will not be in your way," he explained as they had gotten everything together for three days, first Touya and Sakura had packed, they went to Tomoyo's house then Syaoran's house; the plan was in gear and Touya was only thinking of Yukito- his friend would be back soon.

Eriol had explained that after this was over, Sakura would be tired and need a couple days rest.

"I can do it, when I changed Clow-san's card I was tired," she explained to Eriol as he opened the front door to his house. "I can deal with a few days rest."

To be honest, Sakura was nervous- she was scared and did not want to die but with her love for Yukito she wouldn't back down.

Nakuru was cooking in the kitchen and saw Touya, "Touya-kun! Welcome to my home, Eriol had told me that he was going to admit the truth. I know you were going to give your magic to Tsukishiro-kun but hand it over to me."

"Ruby Moon, stop," he said nicely. "We are going to bring back Yukito and save Yue along with him, despite the fact you are one of my newer creations isn't a bragging right; Yue, Keroberous and the Clow cards were Clow's creations and Yue was like his son." Akizuki was about to say something but they headed to the basement.

Tomoyo had brought a camera, it wasn't really too cold in the basement and the two stood there. Sakura called upon her key as so did Eriol. "Amazing, this will be called, "Tsukiro-san, Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun's revival adventure!" Stars were blinking in her eyes.

Eriol walked over to a shelf and it had one of Clow's books and he blew the dust off making Sakura cough a little. "Sakura-san, we must say this together at the same time."

_Creations made by Clow, if they have faded away bring them back to their loved ones and give them their life back; a new beginning will start but nothing has changed- they will be the same as before. Come to this new body._

"So, while we're calling Yukito-san and Yue-san back they will hear this?" She asked curiously as Eriol nodded. "If they don't…."

Tomoyo came over to Sakura and grabbed her one free hand. "Sakura-chan, don't think that way- we all have Tsukishiro-san in mind and want him back. Please do your best, I can record it too!" Sakura's eye twitched.

"Now, let's start," Eriol told Sakura nodded too.

They both started the chant and suddenly a black shield formed around them.

_Yukito-san, Yue-san please come back!_ Sakura thought, she was trying to reach out to wherever he was.

_Another World_

Yue woke up somewhere, he felt like he was freezing but noticed his hands and the rest of his body were pure mist. The last thing he had remembered was being Yukito and then nothing.

"_We both vanished?"_ His voice was like a whisper as he stood up on what was cold ground. _"I must get back, Clow would never have let this happen." _

He knew in his heart that Sakura was nothing like Clow; Clow treated Yue like a child who always need teaching and who seemed so naïve when he was first made- also he had seen him more as innocent. Meanwhile, Sakura saw him as intimidating and cold at times but that was just because Clow had passed on and his anger, although he didn't realize it, was being taken out on Sakura.

"_I am no longer within that world, maybe I can be with Clow again," he said to nobody._

Yue stopped when he heard someone follow him but stood proudly despite being a ghostly figure.

"_Yue, come here," the gentle voice said_

"_CLOW!" _Yue said running after the voice and seeing his old master but just like him, a spirit._ "Clow, Clow..I never thought I'd see you again."_

"_Yue, you know what has happened to you and your other form?" _ Clow looked the same as ever as Yue nodded while fog twirled around them, it went right through Yue's body._ "Your new master needs you, Yue; she also misses you and so does Kinomoto-san."_

Yue thought for a moment, that would have been his new mistresses brother. _"He misses Yukito, not me- it's that simple. Yukito was created for me to reside in."_

"_Yue, Yukito and you share the same body but I have a feeling that Kinomoto-san has a feeling for the both of you. I had planned for Sakura-san to fall in love with Yukito and protect her no matter what and love her; however, Yukito had picked Kinomoto-san. Sakura-san's heart did the exact same thing, they are different than what was going to happen."_

Yue said nothing as he looked at his dead master._ "Can I stay here, Clow?"_

Clow shook his head as a tear slid down Yue's ghostly cheek and Clow bent down to Yue who was on the ground. _"Yue, you are needed in the new world; You can not stay here."_

"_Why am I here now then?"_

"_Your magic ran out but I have a feeling people will be calling out to you soon; it has started only a bit ago."_

"_What does that mean?"_

Clow said nothing as he disappeared, leaving Yue frustrated.

AN: Please review!


End file.
